


Poland's Ponies

by MidnightWolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, Conditioning, Dehumanization, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Pony Play, Underage Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolf/pseuds/MidnightWolf
Summary: Poland loves his Ponies, the lands he has claimed as his own, and they have learned to love him back.  Most of them have, anyway.  The spirited new acquisitions from North America still have a lot to learn before they finally accept their place in his stables.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon from the kink meme. Heed the warnings please. 
> 
> I can't find the link to the original story to post the last part, but this is finished. Mostly. I can't quite decide between the different endings I have written out. Please feel free to comment how you'd like to see this end, and I'll take that into consideration. That said, I will probably post the endings I don't use as alternate endings as well.
> 
> Also, if you have the link to the original post on Dreamwidth, I'd love to get it so I can finish the story on the kink meme as well.

Poland loved being _the_ World Empire. Sure, there was always some stupid human shouting about revolution and breaking away, but for the most part, it was like having his own world-sized playground to play with.

And the best part of being the most important being on the entire planet, you ask?

His Ponies.

On a few acres of out of the way farmland not far outside of Warsaw, his Ponies lived comfortable lives. Plenty of food and water, lots of warm, fresh air, open pastures to run.

Sure, it was a lot different than most of them were used to, and some of the Ponies would _not_ stop trying to jump the pasture fences, but they were well treated, and after they'd lived there long enough, the Ponies tended to adapt. A good thing, because he had too many for his government to be happy paying for them, and so he let his Ponies earn their own keep by hiring them out to pull carriages or plows.

On this bright summer morning, he had a fresh Pony to prepare for entry into his stables, as one of the last remaining Nations resisting his power had been brought down and delivered to him the night before.

“Good morning, everyone!” Poland called out as he entered Stable One. His greeting was met with a barrage of noises as the Ponies whinnied and stamped their hooves against the floor, eager for the new day. The barn smelled of fresh hay and manure, as it did every morning, but already he could see the stablehands beginning to lead the Ponies out to pasture so they could muck out the stalls.

Wildheart and Snowflake were trying to escape their handlers to attack (or mate with) each other as usual.

Songbird was watching them, nickering anxiously as a stableboy gathered up his reins.

Sweet Lily was trembling as she tried to keep up with the stablehand leading her.

“You there, like, ease up a bit,” Poland called out to the boy pulling too hard at the nervous Mare's bit. She was one of his newer acquisitions and still wobbled a little on her hooves. The distracted boy accidentally gave a sharp tug to the lead and Sweet Lily stumbled, whinnying in pain as she fell to the ground. “You, get out! Get out now! And don't even think about coming back, like, ever!”

Already the Mare's cries had the Pony in a close stall – her brother Crackshot, if Poland remembered right – throwing himself against the stall gate. Poland quickly gestured for a few of the hands to calm him down as he moved around in front of Sweet Lily.

“Hey, Sweet Lily,” Poland spoke softly, heart aching at the way the Mare shrank away from him, tears streaming from bright green eyes. “My sweet, Sweet Lily,” he crooned, approaching slowly with his hands up. “Did that nasty boy make you fall? Did he hurt you?”

Sweet Lily sniffled, shaking her head to clear the water from her cheeks, and whinnied softly. She was a pretty little thing, pale with a bright golden mane, and she was shivering with pain, though, thankfully, she'd somehow managed to keep from falling on her face.

“Stupid brat,” he muttered angrily to himself, gently taking the Mare's bridle with one hand on each side of her face and helping her up. She staggered forward, making sharp noises in her throat with each painful step.

Gently steadying her, Poland knelt and felt the darkening bruise around her knee – it didn't seem too bad. “You're gonna need at least two days before it heals, but you'll be able to walk fine. No running, though.” Holding out a small candy from the stash in his pocket, he smiled as Sweet Lily lipped it into her mouth around the bit, shaking off the drool she left behind before running a hand through her mane. “Good girl.”

Then Poland turned to look for someone to take her out to the isolation pens inside the pasture where injured or sickly Ponies were kept apart from the rest of the herd while still having room to move around and fresh air to breath until they recovered.

“You, there,” Poland gestured to one of the boys holding a rake. He was _Dominik_ W _o_ _ź_ _niak: 23 years, 4 months, and 3 days old; gentle with a steady hand_ someone Poland could trust with the injured Mare. “Take her out to the IsoPen, but be careful, alright? I don't want to see her hurt again.”

“Yes, sir!”

Watching as Sweet Lily was led carefully to the door, her tail swishing back and forth as she limped forward, Poland sighed sadly. He hated it when the Ponies got hurt. Especially when it was because of something that could have easily been avoided. He made a mental note to look into the other stableboys before another incident happened. (It was hard sometimes, because he needed a lot of people to help take care of his many, many Ponies, but if the Ponies were being mistreated, he couldn't let it continue.)

With that done, Poland turned and frowned to see Crackshot shifting anxiously with his eyes covered, but knew that he was probably so worried about Sweet Lily that it was the only way to keep him under control.

“It's alright, Crackshot,” Poland reached over the stall gate, brushing a hand down the Pony's side, doing his best not to spook him. “She's fine. No harm done.”

Crackshot stamped his hoove sharply, shaking his mane and neighing plaintively – obviously not believing a word – and Poland stepped back.

“Take him outside and put him in with Sweet Lily before he hurts himself. Be careful taking that blindfold off, though, he's got, like, a nasty kick and he tends to hold a grudge.” Two of the boys grinned, while the third scowled and rubbed at his leg.

“Will do, sir!”

Nodding to the boys, Poland moved down the aisle, patting each Pony as he greeted them by name. It'd been a few days since he'd had a chance to visit the barn, but the Ponies still knew him, leaning into his touch as they always did and whinnying when he pulled away.

Rosebud. His tendency for nuzzling at Poland's face could get annoying, but he didn't resist when Poland pushed him gently back with a laugh.

Bear (formerly Scary Bear, but he'd since proven to be nothing but a softy) and Bright Eyes. Little Bright Eyes had been so scared when he was first brought to the stables that Poland hadn't had the heart to tear him away from Bear (plus, Bear was like four times bigger than Poland, and he didn't want to make the angry-looking Pony upset with him). Now Bright Eyes nuzzled his hand looking for candy, with Bear leaning over to nudge the Foal back when he got too vigorous.

Sleepyhead. As usual, he was asleep, awkwardly sprawled across the stall floor, and Poland could only wake him up long enough to lip sleepily at Poland's hand. It didn't look like a comfortable position, but Poland reminded the stablehands to attach the sleepy Pony's harness to the wall next time so that he could sleep without hurting himself or needing to be hosed down. Most of the Ponies had learned to sleep upright without the harness lock by now, but Sleepyhead just couldn't seem to grasp it.

Crazy Bitch. She had been hard to tame, and even now, she didn't get along well with the other Ponies, but she knew better than to bite him. Still, when the Mare bared her teeth like that, Poland didn't wait to see if her training would hold.

All in all, including the newest arrival, there were thirty-two Ponies in this barn, and for the most part, they were happy with their life.

“Hello, Sunshine.” There were a few exceptions, some of the newer Ponies who had yet to accept their fate, but Sunshine was the worst of them all. He'd been in the barn nearly two weeks now, most of the time spent hobbled, blinded, and muzzled to keep him from hurting himself, his handlers, or the other Ponies after he'd kicked the stablehand in charge of putting in his tail through the stable wall, but he had yet to show any signs of submission.

Poland had even prepared a special mash for him, with nearly three times the drugs he gave the other Ponies, but it didn't seem to be working. As he patted Sunshine, the Pony seemed to snarl and probably would have bittten him if the muzzle hadn't stopped it.

“Guess what,” Poland just kept stroking the Pony's mane and neck, trying to calm him down. He could feel the tension vibrating beneath the skin, the pent-up nervous energy like a compressed spring waiting to be released. It would be better for Sunshine to be allowed to run off the energy, but Poland couldn't risk taking off the hobble until he was sure Sunshine wouldn't try jumping the fence again. “There's a new Pony in the barn! I thought you'd, like, want to know, seeing as he's your brother....”

Sunshine tensed, nickering softly as he seemed to be trying to scent for his brother.

“He's not here, silly,” Poland laughed, shaking his head. “But if you behave, I can get that blinder off of you so you can see him, and maybe even, like, run with him once he's trained.”

Poland wasn't expecting Sunshine to react as badly as he did, bucking and neighing like the world was ending – startling the Ponies around them into panic. Only the well-secured harness that was attached to all three of the stall walls kept him from leaping forward or doing any real damage to Poland, though it was obvious he wanted to.

“Hey, sedatives over here, guys!” If Sunshine kept it up, he was going to hurt himself. Taking the giant needle from a panting stablehand, Poland sighed, grabbing the Pony's shoulder and injecting the sedative into his hip. He had to find another way to help Sunshine adapt to his new situation, before the Pony really damaged something. “Get them out to the pasture,” he waved to the nearby stalls filled with anxious Ponies. “Carefully!”

Running his hands down Sunshine's side as the Pony fought to stay awake, Poland blinked. Sunshine was a lot bonier than he remembered.

“Who's been in charge of Sunshine here?” he called out into the busy barn, a hint of anger seeping through his voice. His fingers danced across the Pony's skin, making him more and more angry as he felt the skin stretching across bone beneath the harness.

It wasn't so bad as to be visibly obvious, especially with the leather of the harness obscuring how much his ribs protruded, but Poland was sure it wouldn't have been too long before Sunshine collapsed from hunger.

Sunshine hadn't been eating.

While it explained why the drugs weren't working, Poland couldn't suppress the rage at the thought that somehow Sunshine had been neglected enough that no one had noticed his food intake. He was partially to blame – his duties as the largest Empire in the world took up a great deal of his time, and so he spent very little time with any one Pony– but that was why he hired the stablehands.

They were supposed to notice things like this.

"Sir?” _Jozef Piotrowsk: 19 years, 1 month, and 3 days old; sincere and energetic, quick to please._ The boy fidgeted beneath Poland's gaze.

“You're in charge of Sunshine?”

“Yes, sir.”

“When was the last time Sunshine ate?” Poland's voice was low, his usual playfullness buried beneath his anger.

Jozef hemed and hawed for a moment, eyes darting nervously around and refusing to meet Poland's gaze.

“I want the truth, Jozef,” Poland hissed. “And God help you, you will give it to me!”

“You said to leave the muzzle on after Konrad nearly lost a finger!” Jozef blurted out. “I snuck him a few bits of bread without taking it off, but I couldn't do anymore!”

Poland's anger flickered and faded into guilt at the boy's fearful sincerity. “Why didn't you come to me? You obviously didn't agree.”

“I couldn't!” Jozef winced, “I mean, I thought maybe you were punishing him.” He blushed red. “I didn't want to question it.”

“Alright,” Poland sighed. It wasn't the boy's fault. “Get back to work, but the next time something's hurting my Ponies, you tell me about it, alright?”

“Yes, sir. … I'm sorry, sir.” Jozef darted away before Poland had a chance to respond.

A kernel of guilt wound its way around Poland's gut. Had Sunshine been so hard to train because he simply didn't trust Poland? The incident with Konrad had been eight days ago, and it had happened because Konrad had gotten cocky. He'd meant his words as a warning to the other boys not to fool around with a skittish Pony, not as a reason to stop feeding him.

Had Sunshine thought that Poland could really be so cruel as to deny him food for acting on his instincts?

No wonder he had acted up so badly upon hearing that his brother would be trained. He probably thought Poland trained all of his Ponies with starvation. Poland reached up to stroke Sunshine' drooping head, frowning when Sunshine flinched away from the contact even in his drug-induced sleep. Still, he was patient, waiting until Sunshine stilled beneath his touch before gently rubbing the Pony's cheek in apology.

It wasn't too late – Sunshine raised his head into the touch once he realized it wouldn't hurt him, so there was still a Pony waiting to be set free beneath all the pent-up fear and anger. Once he realized that Poland only wanted to help him, and once he was started on the laced mash again, he could become one of Warsaw Stables' finest.

Sure, it would take a lot of work to get Sunshine to that point, but Poland wouldn't rush it. He owed it to Sunshine to take it slow and let him recover at his own pace.

But that would have to wait, at least until Sunshine recovered from the sedatives.

Poland took a step back and turned to the stall across from Sunshine's where Canada was kneeling upright in the clean straw with his head bowed, held in place by several strong ropes attached to his harness with no slack for him to shift in the bonds as a stablehand was running a damp rag across his skin, careful not to disturb the bandages wrapped carefully around his neck. The Nation was obviously awake – though his eyes were hidden beneath a standard leather blinder, he trembled as he tried to pull away from the boy cleaning him and the ropes holding him down.

Poland smiled as he saw the gentle but firm touch the stablehand used to hold Canada still as he wiped down his shoulders.

“How is he?” Poland asked, swinging open the gate. “Ready for action?” Canada stilled, head twisting as though looking for the sound of the voice, only to be pulled back down to have the sweat cleaned off of his face.

“He's getting there, sir,” the boy answered without looking up from his work. “There was a bit of a problem with the surgery – dunno what, but he's not fully healed yet, and Doc said to give him this if the anesthesia wears off before it heals.”

Poland caught the small plastic tube in the air. It was a lidded syringe full of a pale liquid. “What is it?”

“Doc said if you stick that in his throat, it'll paralyze him just enough to keep him from tearing the stitches.”

“Good.” Poland tucked the tube into his pocket carefully, noting how Canada's struggles grew more desperate. “Did Doc say anything else, like about delaying his Prep?”

“Nope. He's good to go.” The boy finished up his cleaning, tucked the rag into his belt and nodded to Poland as he left. “Good luck, sir.”

Poland waved a hand lazily after the boy, before pulling the gate shut behind him and crouching beside the Nation. Canada. He'd had tried to run, heading deep into his northern lands, but Poland's men had caught him before he got too far. And now Poland would have a lovely matched pair of Ponies for his cart.

“Has anyone ever told you how totally gorgeous you are?” Poland stroked his hand through Canada's hair, admiring the way his muscles tensed and flexed as he fought against his bonds. He was already wearing the harness and binder, his arms bound together from mid-upper arm to fingertip behind his back, but the rest of his tack was hanging from a hook at the back of the stall, waiting for Poland to properly introduce Canada to life as a Pony.

Canada shuddered, shrinking away from Poland's touch as much as he could and shaking his head until his hair fell over his face.

“Now, now,” Poland scolded gently, brushing the hair back as he took Canada's face in his hands. “You're just too pretty to hide like that.

Mouth agape, Canada stilled. He seemed to be trying to speak, his lips moving, but the anesthesia had yet to wear off, and there was no sound. He tried harder, until his breath was coming faster and faster – he was panicking.

“Ssh,” Poland hushed him, not wanting Canada to hurt himself. “It's alright. No one is, like, going to hurt you. I don't allow anything like that in my stables.” He stroked Canada's face, rubbing his forehead just above the blinder. “Now, you stay still, and we'll have you all ready in no time. You want that, right? Once you're ready, I can take that blinder off, maybe even let you out for a little run if you're really good, okay?”

Canada nodded slowly, his breath evening out.

“Good boy,” Poland praised, running his hand down Canada's cheek. When he pulled away, Canada stiffened, head darting up as though afraid he would be left alone. “Hey, hey,” Poland continued to speak, voice calm and soothing as he stood, stepping over the ropes holding Canada down to grab the specially prepared boots and lifted the collection of iron and leather that would be the bridle from its hook. “I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here.”

Kneeling behind Canada, Poland kept up his mindless litany of calming words as he began to massage the Nation's legs, marvelling at how soft the skin beneath his fingers was. Like all his Ponies, Canada had been thoroughly cleaned and shaved until the only hair he had left was on his scalp, with a special treatment to ensure that none of the hair grew back – his first Ponies had been in so much pain when their hair began to grow back in beneath the tight leather of their restraint that he'd made it a policy to eradicate the hair entirely.

With careful movements, Poland eased the first boot up over Canada's foot to just below his knees., ensuring that the curve of the supporting metal cradle just above the flat toe fit against the arch of his foot before pulling the thick leather strap around his ankle tight. Then he moved upward, smoothing out the leg of the boot as he tightened the rest of the straps one at a time. The way the boot was constructed, Canada wouldn't be able to bend anything below the knee, just like a good Pony.

“Is that alright?” Poland asked, searching for any sign that the boot was too tight or loose. “It doesn't hurt?”

Canada didn't seem to respond, but there were no signs that he was in any sort of pain, so Poland moved on to the second boot, sliding it on with the same care he'd used for the first.

Then he rose, walking back around Canada to put the bridle on. It was an intricate piece of work, made of lightly padded leather that wouldn't chafe. The band around his head went on first, resting against his forehead and latching shut at the back. Two bands came down from the head band, with heavy blinders that would keep the Pony from seeing anything that wasn't right in front of him, and at the bottom of each band was a thick metal ring, one only attached to the headband and the other with a number of leather straps dangling from it as Poland adjusted them to fit at the base of Canada's jaw. One strap went beneath Canada's mane, back around his neck to attach to the other ring. Another went under his chin, and the final strap, a Y-strap, was pulled over Canada's nose, the top piece slid beneath the blinder before being latched into the headband, and the other arm going down the side of his nose to attach to the other ring. The final piece was the bit, a thin rubber-lined bar of steel that had two small rings on either end, with the reins trailing down from them.

Canada shifted nervously throughout Poland's careful adjustments, shaking his head as though to dislodge the bridle. It was normal behavior for a new Pony, though, so Poland didn't scold him, merely petting him gently to try and reassure him. When Poland tried to put the bit in, however, Canada clenched his jaw, shaking his head desperately.

“Like, don't even,” Poland warned lightly, smiling as he did. This was fairly normal as well, at least for the more stubborn of his Ponies. “You know it's only going to make things harder for yourself if you don't behave.”

When Canada continued to refuse to open his mouth, Poland just shook his head and pried it open, wedging the bit in and attaching the small rings to the larger ones on Canada's cheeks before Canada could spit it out. Finished, he took a step back, grinning to see how pretty a Pony Canada made. He looked almost identical to Sunshine, save for the slightly darker shade of his shoulder-length hair. The only thing missing was the tail, and that couldn't go in until Canada was standing.

“Come on,” Poland untied the ropes from Canada's harness, letting them fall to the floor – a stableboy would come by later to remove them from the stall – as he gathered the reins into his hand and coaxed Canada upward. It was difficult, like helping a newborn foal to stand, and he had to steady Canada a number of times, but soon Canada was towering over him by at least a head, nervously balancing on his new hooves. “Don't worry,” he reassured Canada, “it'll get easier with practice.”

The tail went in with little difficulty, Canada had already been cleaned and oiled to ease the process, and all Poland had to do was slide the wide, hollow plug into his hole until the muscle closed around the depression just below the tail where it was raised to looke as though it protruded directly from the spine. Still, Canada balked at the feeling, stumbling forward until he hit the gate.

“Ssh,” Poland petted Canada's bare back, hoping he would be calmer and easier to handle than Sunshine had been. “Ssh, I'm not hurting you. It's just your tail. It's not going to hurt. Just let it in.” He pressed Canada against the gate to keep him still as he slid the tail in the last inch. “See,” he said as he backed away. “It doesn't hurt. Not bad at all, right?”

Canada nickered in protest, only to freeze as he realized what sound had emerged from his throat. The anesthetic had worn off, but there was no sign that the surgery was hurting him, so Poland assumed that it had healed properly.

This was one of the more difficult parts of the transformation for most Ponies. Canada tried to speak, his lips moving around the bit, but all that came out was a nervous whinny that had him stumbling backwards and neighing wildly in denial.

The surgery was a simple one, at least for Poland's vet, who had performed it nearly two-hundred times. It involved removing the human vocal cords and replacing them with a synthetic version of equine vocal cords, carefully designed to allow a human to make only those sounds that a horse could make. Much easier than trying to train the voice out of his Ponies, though it made them rather skittish at first when they tried to speak and couldn't form the words. So far there had been no issues with it, the foreign material made to resemble human tissue closely enough that the Ponies' quick healing hadn't rejected it.

“It's alright,” Poland tried to sooth Canada's fear, “You're alright-” he had to jump out of the way as Canada _screamed_ , lashing out with his legs only to tumble to the ground, neighing in fright and pain.

If he kept it up so soon after the surgery had healed Canada was going to hurt himself, so Poland took out his syringe and, after checking to make sure no air remained, plunged it into Canada's throat. Canada's noises died, but he didn't move, gasping for breath as he shuddered and trembled.

Poor thing. Poland stroked his mane, hoping to calm him. “Canada-” he paused. It wasn't a Nation kneeling before him anymore, but a beautiful Pony who needed a name; who needed to understand that this was where he belonged. “I'm going to take your blinder off, can you close your eyes for me? I don't want to hurt you.”

The Pony stiffened, but arched his neck until Poland's hand was over the leather mask. “That's a good boy. Just close your eyes so the light doesn't hurt.”

His Ponies were restrained and blinded from the moment they were captured so that the first person they saw was him, and this one was no different. Poland eased the blinder off, shielding the closed eyes beneath with his hand. “Slowly, now,” he urged. “Open your eyes slowly.”

The moment he saw the deep blue that glinted purple from beneath flickering eyelids, Poland knew what the Pony's name was. “Hello, Moonlight.” He stroked Moonlight's cheek, meeting the pained and wary gaze with a welcoming smile. “Like, welcome to Warsaw Stables.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did change some of the Foals' names around in editing. Wasn't completely happy with Ladonia's name, but liked Ginger for him, so I had to change Seborga's name as well. XD

Poland's words sparked something in Moonlight's expression, a dawning horror that morphed into confusion. Brow furrowed, Moonlight tried to speak around his bit, but his throat was still paralyzed and his voice would not come. He shook his head with frustrated stubbornness when he could not force it, his eyes pleading and frightened.

Still, Poland knew what he wanted to know. It was what every new Pony wanted to know.

“Why did I make you my Pony?” Poland hummed in thought, absently petting Moonlight's cheek. In all truthfulness, he couldn't remember what had started it, and he really didn't care. He loved all of his Ponies and couldn't imagine life without them.

“Does it matter?” Poland voiced his thoughts. “It's a better life than anything you would have gotten anywhere else. You will be happy here, well fed and cared for.” Poland paused, a twinge of guilt twisting in his stomach, but he quickly shook it off. It wasn't his fault, and he would prove to Sunshine that he had not meant to be so neglectful. “And, like, I won't let anyone hurt you.” His smile grew wider as he shook off his depressing thoughts. “You're in good hands, Moonlight.”

Moonlight did not look convinced, still tense and obviously wary, but it didn't matter. He would learn to love it here, like all the Ponies before him.

“Now-” Poland pushed himself up off the ground, brushing bits of straw and dirt off his pants. “-how would you like the tour?” He helped Moonlight up with a hand on the reins and one on the ring of his bridle, admiring the view before leading Moonlight forward.

It was at the gate, with Poland already outside the stall, that Moonlight balked, fighting against the pull as he shook his head desperately. “It's alright,” Poland tried to reassure the frightened Pony, “there's nothing to be scared about.”

But as an angry blush overtook Moonlight's cheeks and his eyes fell downwards, Poland realized that it wasn't fear but shyness that had the new Pony fighting to remain within the privacy of the stall. Unable to help himself, he burst out laughing.

Sure, the harness didn't actually cover anything important, leaving Moonlight's half-hard cock exposed for all to see, but he was a Pony. Nobody cared if he was aroused (except maybe the other Ponies), or even that he was all but nude, at least while he was in the stables or the pasture.

It was a different story for the Ponies Poland rented out – their genitals were hidden beneath a cloth wrap so as not to expose innocent children and unsuspecting bystanders to the indecent sight – but that was only while they were off his property. The rest of the time, they wore nothing but their tack and whatever decorations he decided to give them.

Reaching up to rub Moonlight's nose gently, Poland shook his head, still chuckling. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to have a new Pony to help adjust to their new life. “Come on, Moonlight,” he urged, wrapping the reins around his hand before grabbing the strap beneath Moonlight's chin and pulling him forward.

Exposure and acclimatization were the best policies.

Moonlight didn't agree, straining against his pull. Poland was about to grow tired of it – he didn't like losing his temper with his Ponies, but sometimes he couldn't help it – when Moonlight just stopped, wide eyes fixed on the unconscious Sunshine, and took a few steps forward without realizing it.

Poland smiled, staying silent and leaving the reins slack as Moonlight approached his brother, wobbling uncertainly on his hooves with each step. Only when they were just outside the stall and Moonlight seemed to be on the verge of another panic attack did Poland interfere, turning Moonlight's head towards him until the blinders blocked out any sign of Sunshine, and stroking his neck.

“He's alright, Moonlight,” Poland reassured the shaking Pony. “Sunshine just needs his rest, but he'll be awake later if you want to see him again.”

Moonlight nodded frantically, trying to free his head and look back at his brother, but when Poland flicked the side of his nose, he stilled. “If you don't behave, it'll be, like, back into the blinder and maybe the hobbles too, if you're really bad.”

Moonlight didn't quite understand, a hint of confusion in his gaze, but he seemed to recognize that Poland was talking about punishments, and his shoulders scrunched up as though he wanted to hide. Still, he followed nervously with only a moment's hesitation when Poland gave a gentle tug at the reins, modesty apparently forgotten in his anxiety.

“Come on, Moonlight. Yes, just like that. That's good.” Poland faced Moonlight at an awkward angle as he led him up the long corridor between the stalls, keeping the Pony's attention with a steady stream of encouraging words to distract him from the stablehands cleaning out the stalls on either side of them – he didn't want Moonlight to spook again.

Leading Moonlight out into the courtyard where several Ponies were being put through their motions with weighted practice carts, Poland knew the moment that Moonlight caught sight of them. His eyes went wide and a tremor seemed to flow through his body as he barely kept from falling.

“Would you like to meet the other Ponies?” Poland asked, though it was mostly rhetorical as he was already waving for the closest hand to bring his Pony over to them. Moonlight watched the approaching Pony with a wary gaze.

At the direction of the stablehand, Pierogi pranced across the tightly packed dirt, neighing happily when he saw Poland standing there. He was too delicate to ever be an actual carriage Pony by himself, but he needed the practice – if only for the discipline factor. Though Pierogi was a very friendly Pony, he was too easily distracted to be good at any of the tasks the Ponies were given – with a little work, he would be excellent for the racetracks.

Even now, he moved too quickly, straining against the lead and leaving the empty cart attached to his harness to swing from side to side behind him despite the best efforts of the stablehand leading him.

Moonlight flinched away when Pierogi skidded to a stop in front of them, smiling brightly around the bit in his mouth as he leaned in and nuzzled against Poland's cheek.

“I'm sorry, sir!”

Waving away the stablehand's apologies as well as his attempts to rein in Pierogi, Poland reached out to pet the Pony's neck, chuckling a little at the pleased nickering his actions brought forth. “Hey, Piero, why don't you say 'hi' to Moonlight here?”

Skipping back a few steps, and only just avoiding falling over the cart he was still harnessed to, Pierogi cocked his head to one side before moving forward once more. This time, though, he went around Poland, prancing in place as he greeted Moonlight with a short, cheerful whinny. Moonlight tensed, but didn't make a move until Pierogi leaned in and nuzzled against his chest.

The touch sparked something, and Moonlight backed away, looking absolutely horrified as he fought Poland's hold on his reins. It was difficult to keep him in check – Moonlight was not weak – but Poland was an empire. Digging his feet into the ground, he tugged Moonlight forward sharply, making it clear that he was in charge with a sharp glance that stilled Moonlight's struggles and left a strange look on his face. Not quite the same horror that had been there moments before, but something more resembling a wary confusion with a touch of fear.

Ponies were very strange creatures sometimes.

“It's alright, Piero,” Poland turned to reassure the smaller Pony, who had seemed to have wilted at the negative reaction, watching Moonlight with teary eyes from a few steps away. “Moonlight's just new and, like, totally not used to other Ponies yet.” The words did their job, as Pierogi brightened, shaking off his tears and neighing happily at Moonlight before running off, lead trailing in the dirt and cart bouncing along as his handler chased after him.

Poland chuckled. Pierogi had a tendency to do that to him with his carefree spirit – though he knew that if the stablehand didn't catch the hyper Pony before he hurt himself, he would not be so amused.

The subtle tug on the leads in his hands reminded him of Moonlight, who stared back at Poland with wide eyes when he turned. “Maybe I should have started you off with a less... energetic Pony. Eased you into it,” Poland mused, mostly to himself. He began to lead Moonlight off toward the side where the fenced-off pasture was, letting the Pony move at his own pace so as not to make him fall, and considering which Pony would be best for properly introducing Moonlight into the herd as he walked.

Sweet Lily was quiet and gentle, but in the state Crackshot was likely to be in, Moonlight wouldn't survive going near her.

Happy was good with the Foals, but he did tend to be... overenthusiastic... in most cases.

Linguisa... no. The small Pony had an attitude, and not one conducive for soothing the nerves of a skittish, new Pony either – like as not, he'd end up hurting Moonlight for one reason or another.

Songbird was a patient Pony, and he would be a good introduction except that it was almost impossible to get him away from Snowflake and Wildheart, and they would probably spook Moonlight beyond all else with their antics.

Sandy could be patient, and it would be interesting to see how he'd react to a Pony he'd known before, but Poland didn't want to risk Moonlight panicking at seeing the grumpy Pony – not when he'd reacted so poorly to Sunshine.

He was nearly out of ideas – Bear was too scary looking, Rosebud would probably try to mate with him (and the whole panic thing applied to him as well), Spitfire was generally friendly but was also just a little too unpredictable even if Poland could get him away from Bear, and Baby Doll... might just work.

Baby Doll was big but he was a friendly Pony, if a bit shy, and he wasn't half as scary at first glance. It would only take a little encouragement on Poland's part to get him to befriend Moonlight, but he wouldn't be too overbearing. Plus, it was almost impossible not to be drawn in by Baby Doll's wide-eyed innocence. Poland had named him 'Baby Doll' for a reason.

With that matter decided, Poland petted Moonlight's torso, smiling softly when the Pony startled. He'd forgotten how much fun a new Pony could be when it didn't fight him so much. “Good boy, Moonlight,” he praised, hoping that nothing would incite the Pony into being as wild and untameable as Sunshine was. “You're, like, doing great.”

Then they saw the pens, and the paddock beyond them, and the Ponies that stood tall behind the fences. Moonlight stumbled, eyes wide, but Poland's quick hand with the reins kept him from hitting the ground. With a gentle hand on his cheek, Poland urged him forward, “Careful. You don't want to, like, hurt yourself.”

Passing by the first isolation pen, Poland smiled to see Sweet Lily and Crackshot curled up together in the thick grass, as Crackshot nuzzled and licked the Mare's wounded knee. Crackshot looked up to see them, glancing over Poland to glare at Moonlight when Sweet Lily neighed in greeting.

“It's alright, Crackshot,” Poland reassured him, catching Moonlight's attention until he turned his head and saw the pair. “No one's going to bother you two.”

Crackshot snorted, but turned his attention back to Sweet Lily's injury with a huff that made it very clear he was purposely ignoring them.

Chuckling, Poland led Moonlight on to the end of the row, into the furthest pen so as not to disturb Crackshot any more than necessary. Tying the end of the reins to the fence – it didn't leave much slack, but Moonlight could stand straight without straining – Poland patted Moonlight's nose.

“You'll be okay on your own.” Moonlight's nostrils flared as he pulled sharply away, his eyes wide. “Oh, oh, it's alright, Moonlight. Like, it's just for a little bit, and I'll bring you back a friend, okay?”

Moonlight shifted his hooves nervously, watching as Poland closed the gate and fixed the latch.

“I'll be right back.”

Almost before Poland's back was turned, Moonlight was struggling to break free, but Poland ignored it. There was nothing he could do to stop it, and even if he did, Moonlight would only wait until he was gone to start again. And, in all honesty, there was nothing Moonlight could do even if he did break the reins free. The fence was too high for him to jump, and his arms were bound.

Still, Poland didn't like the thought that Moonlight might hurt himself trying to escape, so he made his way quickly to the large paddock where the rest of the Ponies were. The moment he stepped through the gate he was flocked by the Foals – there were six of them, including little Flitter who wasn't _technically_ a Foal, but he was smaller than the largest of the Foals and he tended to tag along with the others, so Poland usually just counted him as well.

The Foals were full of energy, darting in and out and play-fighting with each other to be the closest to him; even Flitter was shyly pressing past the others, encouraged by Bright Eyes' quite vocal encouragement. They were adorable; Princess tossing her mane and snapping playfully at Bright Eyes when he jumped in front of her, and Little Dancer whinnying almost musically as he butted against Ginger, knocking the fiery-maned Foal into Kolaczki and darting away.

On a normal day Poland would have happily spent a good twenty minutes playing with them, but today he didn't have the time, not with Moonlight waiting for him, so one by one, he patted the Foals on the head, letting them lick a candy off his palm before shooing them away.

“Go on, Kol,” Poland swatted the Foal lightly on the back of his head when he refused to shoo with the others. “Go bug 'Guisa, if you have to, but I don't have time to play with you right now.” As grumpy as Linguisa was, he would never hurt the Foals – especially not Kolaczki – and it seemed to be one of Kolaczki's favorite pastimes to see how far he could push the bigger Pony. The suggestion certainly did the trick as Kolaczki pranced off after the other Foals, nickering happily.

Watching the foals race off with their tails flowing out behind them, Poland laughed, shaking his head before grabbing one of the leads from where they hung over the fence – where the hands could take them off and put them back on the Ponies easily - and continuing his own search. He didn't find Baby Doll right away, but he did see several of the groupings within the herd as he walked through the pasture.

Battleaxe was grooming little Silver, with Iceberg watching them both with narrowed eyes from where he rested beneath a small tree – he was almost as bad as Crackshot when it came to taking care of Silver.

Snowflake was rutting against Songbird, pressing him against the fence and humping his hip. Songbird was neighing angrily, and Poland knew that wherever Wildheart had gotten off to, she would come running any moment now. Still, he whistled sharply, calling Snowflake's name with a playful grin. It was enough to distract Snowflake, catching his attention just long enough for Songbird to break free.

Not caring enough to watch the pair fighting, Poland continued walking, stopping the moment he caught sight of the silver-blond mane of the Pony bent over the water trough just inside the far fence.

“Baby Doll, come here!” Baby Doll was lapping up the cool water, but when Poland called him, he straightened, shaking water droplets from the ends of his long mane and turning his head to look for the source of the voice. “Here!”

Whinnying loudly, Baby Doll galloped across the field, slowing as he approached Poland until he was trotting up to nuzzle the top of Poland's head, leaving a stream of water and drool to drip down his hair. Wrinkling his nose, Poland pushed Baby Doll away, gingerly patting his own head and wiping away as much of the wetness as he could. When he was done, Poland clicked his tongue and had the giant of a Pony bowing down far enough that Poland could ease the bit between his teeth and clip it to the rings against his cheeks. Then he clicked his tongue again to have Baby Doll straighten.

“We're going to go meet the new Pony,” Poland told Baby Doll as he led the Pony across the pasture. “I totally think you'll like him.” After all, Baby Doll was a gentle creature, despite his size, and Moonlight showed signs of being the same – at least, once he was accustomed to his new life and not spooking at the slightest thing.

Baby Doll just cocked his head, nickering under his breath in a way that almost sounded like he was laughing at Poland.

Pouting, Poland swatted Baby Doll's shoulder in annoyance. He didn't like being laughed at, even by a Pony. Unfortunately, his reaction only encouraged Baby Doll to continue nickering.

They make it out of the pasture without incident – though the Foals had grown bored and Poland had seen them watching him eagerly, they hadn't approached. They wouldn't come close to Baby Doll. As childish as they could be, the miniature herd took care of its own, and Flitter was absolutely terrified of the much larger Pony.

Poland patted Baby Doll's side with a quiet sigh, watching as the Foals gathered around a trembling Flitter, nuzzling and nickering in a reassuring fashion, with the occasional angry sound directed towards Baby Doll even as far away as they were. While Poland understood the fear Flitter felt, he'd done his best to wipe it away, not wanting any of his Ponies to be disturbed by the mere presence of the others, but it hadn't been enough.

Closing the gate behind him, Poland led Baby Doll over to the isolation pens, smiling to see the glint of curiosity in his eyes. “Be good, alright? Moonlight's a bit skittish, and we don't want to scare him too badly.”

Baby Doll snorted, tossing his mane as though unable to conceive of being bad, and then his eyes widened. He'd seen Moonlight.

Moonlight was breathing heavily, tears in his eyes as he leaned against the fence. He wasn't struggling anymore, but it seemed to be more out of exhaustion than resignation. At the quiet whinny Baby Doll offered as a greeting, his head flew up, his eyes red and wild as he resumed his struggles once more.

“Oh, Moonlight,” Poland shook his head with a regretful sigh. The poor, poor, creature. With one hand on Baby Doll's shoulder to keep him from moving to fast, Poland approached the gate slowly, not wanting to frighten Moonlight any more than necessary. “Hey, hey, it's alright. It's alright, Moonlight.” Not wanting to risk Moonlight lashing out, Poland stayed on the outside of the fence, though he climbed the rails and sat with his legs inside the pen, and reached out to stroke Moonlight's face. “You're alright, boy,” Poland whispered softly, “I know you're, like, scared, but I'm here. I'm here.”

Moonlight shuddered, trying to pull away from Poland's touch for a moment before he sagged, legs collapsing beneath him. He hung there, held up by the bridle and the tightly knotted reins, snorting and gasping for breath as he scrabbled to regain his balance..

“It's okay,” Poland tried to calm him, heart pounding. “Moonlight, just calm down!”

The order did nothing as Moonlight continued to panic, so Poland jumped down into the pen, careful to stay out of the path of the flailing hooves as he grabbed for Moonlight's bridle. “It's okay,” he whispered, giving Moonlight the leverage he needed to get his hooves back on the ground. “You're okay, Moonlight.”

Trembling and glistening with sweat, Moonlight shifted on his hooves nervously, as though they might give out again at any moment, eyes still wide with panic. He didn't make a move when Poland began to stroke his face in a soothing rhythm. “God, Moonlight, you scared me!” Poland leaned in, pulling Moonlight's head down to meet his gaze. “ _This_ is why you shouldn't fight it. I don't want you hurting yourself.”

Baby Doll nickered, leaning over the fence. His reins dangled forgotten from his bridle, but he was well-trained enough that Poland didn't have to worry about him running. When he didn't get a response, he pushed at the gate and whinnied in protest at its refusal to open.

“Hey, Baby,” Poland reassured the Pony that he wasn't forgotten, but didn't move except to look up at him. “Do you want to take care of Moonlight for me?”

The sharp whinny Baby Doll gave in answer seemed to be a resounding yes, so Poland untied Moonlight's reins, leading the trembling Pony to the gate, still stroking his face and whispering calming words. When Poland undid the latch and let Baby Doll in, the Pony stepped through, bending to sniff and nuzzle against Moonlight's mane.

“Good boy,” Poland praised, a smile on his face. Moonlight was still tense, but Baby Doll was being gentle, grooming Moonlight as best he could with the bit between his teeth. After a moment, Poland pulled Baby Doll back, clicking to get him to bend so that Poland could ease out his bit piece, allowing him to give a proper grooming.

Moonlight tolerated the tongue and teeth in his mane without too much distress, and before long the tension vibrating throughout his body faded somewhat as the confusion and fear in his eyes gave way to resigned fatigue beneath flickering eyelids. Poland kept quiet, smiling as he watched Moonlight begin to lean into Baby Doll's broad chest, pulling away with a sharp flinch each time he realized what he was doing.

He was about to step in and help Moonlight to kneel so the Pony could rest properly when Baby Doll bit down gently on a strap in Moonlight's bridle as he knelt down, dragging the tired Pony down with him. Moonlight fought the pull at first, but Baby Doll was persistent, nickering at him in a scolding fashion until he gave in, and it wasn't long before Moonlight was curled up in the grass, head resting on Baby Doll's legs.

Poland pulled a candy from his pocket, unable to hold back the sense of pride at having chosen the right Pony to take care of Moonlight. “You did good,” Poland praised Baby Doll, brushing a hand through his mane as he licked the bit of candy into his mouth. “Definitely good enough to get an apple with dinner.”

Leaning into Poland's touch, Baby Doll nickered quietly around the candy in his mouth, looking down almost fondly at the sleeping Pony.

“You think you'll be okay on your own?

Baby Doll huffed, soft eyes nearly rolling as he glanced up, and Poland knew he would take care of Moonlight. With luck, Baby Doll would even be able to convince Moonlight that being a Pony was nothing to be scared of.

So it was with a smile that Poland stepped out of the pen, latching the gate shut behind him with one final pleased glance towards the pair. He would have liked to stay with them for a while, but duty called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierogi - Veneciano Italy  
> Happy - Spain  
> Linguisa - Romano Italy  
> Sandy - England  
> Baby Doll - Russia  
> Battleaxe - Denmark  
> Silver - Iceland  
> Iceberg - Norway
> 
>  **The "Foals"**  
>  Flitter - Latvia  
> Princess - Wy  
> Little Dancer - Kugelmugel  
> Ginger - Ladonia  
> Kolaczki - Seborga


	3. Chapter 3

With one final glance back at Moonlight and Baby Doll, Poland made his way up the path to the stable. He needed to check on Sunshine – the sedative would be wearing off soon if it hadn't already, and Sunshine would be hungry when he woke.

Stopping for a moment at the water spigot just outside the barn, Poland rinsed the drying remnants of Baby Doll's spit out of his hair with quick efficiency. It wasn't as good as a warm shower and a handful of shampoo, but it did the trick for the time being, especially considering that there was no guarantee that another Pony wouldn't slobber all over his head – it seemed to be the favorite greeting among all the Ponies tall enough to manage it, which was most of them. After squeezing the water out of his hair, Poland shook his head and combed his fingers down through the damp strands.

It would do.

Inside the stable, the hands were finishing the last few stalls, carefully avoiding one stall at the end where Sunshine was no longer sleeping. His head was raised, cocked to one side as he gave a plaintive whinny, muted only slightly by the muzzle he wore. A few moments later, he turned his head to the other side and whinnied again, a sharp melancholy leaking into the sound.

It was a sad sight, one that Poland knew was only partially caused by the blinder over Sunshine's eyes. After all, he'd been wearing the blinder for days now, and as far as Poland knew he'd never shown any signs of the vulnerability he now portrayed. The only difference now was that Sunshine knew his brother was here somewhere, and he probably wanted to know the other Pony was alright.

It almost made Poland wish he'd waited to take Moonlight outside.

On the other hand, this was the perfect opportunity to begin earning back Sunshine's trust.

Stopping by the food barrel, Poland scooped up some of the mash into a bucket, before making his way to Sunshine's stall.

“Hey, Sunshine,” Poland greeted the Pony, frowning a little as Sunshine immediately tensed, nickering angrily. “Aren't you hungry?”

Sunshine straightened, nostrils flaring as the muscles in his neck visibly tensed. He was hungry, and who could blame him, the poor thing.

“If you're good, I'll leave the muzzle off when you're done eating,” Poland offered as he reached up to undo the straps. He tensed to pull back as Sunshine's teeth were revealed, but Sunshine behaved, not moving but to enjoy the air against his mouth.

As Sunshine stretched his jaw, licking his lips and opening and closing his mouth like it was a novelty feeling, Poland poured a small portion of mash into the trough built into the stall gate, where Sunshine could easily reach it. Then he reached up, hooking his fingers into Sunshine's bridle and pulling his head down so that he could reach the buckle for the blinder.

Neighing with fear and anger, Sunshine struggled against the pull, shaking his head in a desperate attempt to escape.

“Hush, silly,” Poland scolded, reaching up with his free hand to undo the buckle. “I can always leave the blinder on, you know.”

That caused Sunshine to still, though he seemed to tremble with restrained energy.

“Good boy.” Poland eased off the blinder, smiling to see Sunshine's eyes squeezed shut beneath it. “Very good. Now why don't you eat, and then we can go see Moonlight. I'm sure you'd like that, seeing your brother?”

Sunshine straightened, his eyes snapping open, his gaze sharp and desperate as he whinnied sharply. But as sorry as he might have felt for Sunshine's inadvertent starvation, Poland was still in charge, and he wasn't about to let a dumb animal try to order him around.

“Go on,” Poland urged, ignoring the death glare being leveled at him. “I'm sure you're hungry.”

For a moment, it looked like Sunshine might try to lash out, but then he shuddered, eyes flickering downward as he bent his head and took a bite.

Good.

The mash smelled nasty, and probably didn't taste much better – made up of oats and corn boiled and mashed together with a number of additives: vitamins and minerals that would keep the Ponies healthy, along with the drugs for clouding the mind, eliminating human inhibitions, and encouraging compliance – but it was good for Sunshine, so when the Pony reared back and spat out his first bite, Poland just stared at him until he slowly bent back down to take another bite.

Sunshine ate slowly, his nose wrinkled in a grimace, but he was eating, and when he finally did stop, Poland could tell that it was only because he couldn't eat anymore.

“That's a good Pony,” Poland praised, patting Sunshine's head, ignoring the way his eyes flared and his neck muscles twitched at the words. He didn't expect Sunshine to warm up to him immediately, but it was enough that he didn't pull away from the touch.

Taking a step back, Poland lowered his arm. Sunshine nickered anxiously and then began neighing wildly, tossing his mane.

“Sunshine, stop that!” Poland scolded, taken aback by the sudden wildness until he saw the look of desperate longing in those bright blue eyes. Oh. “You want to see Moonlight now?”

Sunshine stilled, uttering one final plea of a whinny before he nodded.

Wrinkling his nose a little at the un-ponylike behavior, Poland cocked his head for a moment. He hadn't meant right away when he'd made the offer – Moonlight did need to rest – but Sunshine was being calmer and more... accepting... of Poland's presence than he had ever been, though it was probably more out of a fear of being kept from his brother than actual submission.

Whatever the cause, it went against Poland's self-written rules to not reward a Pony's good behavior in some way. Especially when he had practically promised to do so – no good came from setting a precedent of not keeping your word, even with animals - and Sunshine was being remarkably well-behaved.

The sound of hooves shifting against the dirt snapped Poland from his thoughts, but as he looked up, past the Pony's dusty torso and sweat-stained harness and into the shuttered eyes that were already beginning to fill with disappointment, the solution came to him.

“Alright,” Poland agreed with a nod of his head, grinning as the darkness in Sunshine's eyes was transformed into a hesitant look of hope. “We'll get you hosed off properly, maybe clean that old harness, and then I'll take you to the pens so you can see that Moonlight's doing fine. But-” he raised a finger, tapping Sunshine's nose almost playfully, “-you have to behave.”

Hope became _wonder_ , as Sunshine shifted in his bonds and nickered, fixing his gaze on the gate latch.

The wooden gate swung open with a loud squeak that had Poland's ears protesting – he glared at the hinges that should have been cleaned and oiled every three days – though, as he looked into the stall, it was a relief to see that even if Sunshine hadn't been getting fed, at least his stall had been kept clean, though it was obvious that it hadn't been cleaned yet that day.

And Sunshine himself wasn't too poorly cared for either. He certainly hadn't been properly washed since arriving, but he wasn't completely filthy, proof that at least one of the hands had been doing his job.

Taking the bit piece from its hook on the stall wall, Poland eased it into Sunshine's mouth, meeting with relatively little resistance as he clipped it in place and gave a short tug on the reins. Sunshine's head followed the pull perfectly.

Then came the ropes that were tied to the harness. Undoing those was a slightly more difficult task, as the knots were tight and difficult to see in the dim light from the corridor. After Poland nearly broke one of his nails trying to wedge his finger into a knot, he pulled a small folding knife from his pocket to slice through the rope just above the knots.

Opening the knife, however, seemed to spook Sunshine, eyes going wide as he shook his head, trying to back away.

“Hey, hey,” Poland tried to calm the Pony, moving slowly as he reached for the nearest rope. “I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to cut the ropes, okay?”

Whether it was the gentle tone of his voice or the reassuring words, Sunshine stilled, twitching as Poland's hands went beyond the scope of his narrowed vision, but not moving.

“Good boy.” Poland sliced the first rope, and then the second and third, before moving to the other side and cutting the ropes there as well. Then Poland smiled as he gathered up the reins. “Now, let's go.”

Still hobbled by the chain linking his legs together just below the knees, Sunshine could only take small steps forward, but Poland walked slowly, petting Sunshine's side in silent encouragement. It might have been easier to take the hobble off, but Sunshine had yet to prove that he wouldn't lash out, and Poland wasn't about to risk it. Even weakened, Sunshine could do a lot of damage if he was given the chance.

Gesturing for the closest hand to follow him, Poland led Sunshine out the nearest side door, to the sandy area where the Ponies could be hosed off without creating too much of a mess. It was a large pit, with ten poles sticking up out of the ground at even intervals to keep the Ponies in place while they were washed.

“That's it, Sunshine,” Poland praised, gently coaxing the Pony across the sand to the nearest pole. He tied the reins to the metal ring embedded in the sturdy wood, stroking Sunshine's neck to keep him calm. “That's it, just like that.” Then he unbuckled the harness, releasing the clip at the small of the Pony's back that held the arm binder in place and sliding the harness off. The tail came out next, the hollow plug and the matted hairs absolutely filthy. The binder and the boots stayed on –they never came off, unless it was absolutely necessary for the Pony's safety – but the edges were tightly sealed against the skin to prevent water and dirt from getting in.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Beneath the leather, Sunshine's skin was red, irritated and sore-looking. When Poland brushed his fingers across the curve of the marks that flowed down the Pony's shoulder, Sunshine nickered and winced at the touch.

This was why his Ponies were supposed to be given a thorough wash every week.

“Don't worry, Sunshine.” Poland shook his head, patting Sunshine's chest. “All you need is, like, a good bath and some cream for that skin. Now, don't fight it, alright? It might be a bit cold, but you need it.”

Stepping back, away from Sunshine and toward the stablehand who had already unreeled the hose and was in the process of filling a small bucket with the water and soap, Poland took the hose, testing the nozzle at the end with a short spray towards his hand. There was some pressure there, but not so much as to hurt the Pony.

Then he directed the hose towards Sunshine and opened the nozzle.

Sunshine yelped, whinnying as he tried to escape the cold water, even going so far as to try and hide behind the pole, but Poland worked around it.

When Sunshine finally looked wet enough, Poland shut off the hose and set it down, taking up the bucket of soapy water to bring closer to Sunshine. “You,” he barked, turning to the stablehand standing uselessly beside the spigot, “get that harness and tail cleaned, and get some liniment from the supplies – something good for rashes.”

The boy barely nodded before he was off.

“And you....” Sunshine was trembling, his hair hanging limply around his ears and over his face as he shuffled and pulled weakly at the reins. “Like, hold still.”

Lifting the heavy sponge from the bucket, Poland began to run it gently down Sunshine's chest as he whispered quiet words of praise. Sunshine behaved, not moving but to wince when Poland touched a particularly tender spot. Even when Poland worked his way down to the Pony's limp genitals, Sunshine did little more than twitch against the reins and nicker as his face reddened.

He really was a good Pony, when he wasn't hungry and hurting.

Finishing up with his front, Poland moved to the back, starting at the shoulders and working his way down, around and under the binder. As much as he preferred the aesthetics of the binder to more permanent solutions, sometimes it did make things more difficult.

Once Sunshine's body was clean, Poland rinsed off the sponge and began to scrub at Sunshine's scalp, working the soap down his mane with careful fingers. The greasy hair was tangled, and Sunshine did not enjoy having Poland work out the knots, even though he tried to be as gentle as possible.

Still, it only took a sharp tug to the reins to calm Sunshine down, and then Poland let himself relax. It really was pleasant, just standing under the sun wet and warm and not rushing or hurrying so as to move on to another appointment.

“I really need to do this more often,” Poland mused to himself. “Don't you think, Sunshine?”

Sunshine just snorted, jerking his head from side to side and and getting suds all over Poland.

“What the-” Poland spat out a bit of soap that had gotten into his mouth. A chuckle escaped as he wiped his face with the back of his arm. He liked a Pony with spirit.

Still, he couldn't let Sunshine think it was alright to act maliciously, even in small ways. A sharp double flick to the nose, enough to sting but not actually hurt, was administered and then he returned to massaging Sunshine's scalp.

Poland could have kept it up all day, but once his stomach began to grumble at not having been fed since breakfast and the stablehand returned with a bottle of lotion and the cleaned harness, he knew that it was time to stop. Stepping back with a smile, he admired the image Sunshine made, all shiny and speckled with soap suds and his mane slicked back and covered in bubbles, before taking up the hose once more, directing it at Sunshine to wash away the soap.

“Close your eyes, Sun!”

It wasn't any easier for the Pony the second time. Sunshine nickered in protest, though he seemed to have learned how pointless it was to try to hide, standing still beneath the torrent of water.

By the time Poland was sure that the soap had been completely washed away Sunshine's teeth were chattering, his eyes still squeezed tightly shut.

“That's a good Pony, Sunshine,” Poland praised, stroking the Pony's face. Stepping back, Poland slipped a candy from his pocket, holding it out. “Here you go.”

Sunshine stared at the candy for a moment, before his gaze rose to Poland's face, brow furrowed.

“Go on, Sunshine.” Poland moved his hand closer, holding the candy right beneath Sunshine's mouth. “It's just, like, a sugar treat”

Sunshine nickered and pulled away, teeth bared around the bit.

“Alright then.” Poland tucked the candy back into his pocket. “Your loss.”

Taking the lotion and the harness from the hand, Poland waved him off. “Alright, Sunshine,” he smiled. “Just keep still, and we'll be seeing Moonlight before you know it.”

With a desperate whinny, Sunshine shook his mane and shifted in place nervously. With a sigh, Poland squeezed a dollop of the lotion onto Sunshine's shoulder, tucking the bottle into his pocket before using both hands to spread the white cream across Sunshine's back.

“That's a good boy.” Sunshine trembled beneath the touch, his skin cold and covered in goosebumps, and the lotion didn't seem to help much. “So good.”

As the lotion warmed with the friction and the touch of Poland's hands, Sunshine nickered, leaning into the touch unconsciously. He flinched away the moment he realized what he was doing, but it was a good start. Once Sunshine accepted his place, he would be much happier. Unfortunately, the drugged mash was slow-working. It would take a few days for the drugs to build up enough to really work, but once they began working it would take at least a week without any drugs before they left the Pony's system entirely.

Still, it was always fun to watch the new, untamed Ponies fight.

“Good boy, Sunshine.” Poland praised, running his hand across the Pony's back to make sure that the lotion had been completely rubbed in. “You're doing just fine.”

Moving around to Sunshine's front, Poland smiled to see the visible effect he'd had on the Pony. “You like that, don't you, Sunshine?”

Sunshine's eyes went wide, a shiver wracking his body as he pulled away. It was hard to tell whether he was frightened or embarrassed, but Poland didn't really care.

“Sun,” Poland scolded, “you were being so good. I would hate to have to punish you, but I will if I have to. Now, are you going to hold still, or would you like to experience a proper punishment?”

The hobbles, blinder, and muzzle were typically used for new Ponies or those who needed a special kind of attention. Once a Pony had been in the stables beyond a certain point, the punishments grew harsher and harsher with each misbehavior.

By all rights, Sunshine should have been receiving a much harsher punishment for all of his stubbornness – he had been in the stables for over a week – but Poland was being lenient. Sunshine _had_ been starving after all, and he hadn't been given a chance to properly adjust to Pony life yet.

Though Poland was almost certain he was only going to give Sunshine a few days before handing out harsher punishments, if necessary – leniency was one thing, but an outright lack of discipline would ruin everything he worked for.

The threat worked, sending Sunshine into a tense stance as Poland finished rubbing the liniment in.

“That's better.”

Poland began to strap the harness back on, sliding it beneath the binder. It wrapped over the shoulders and around the chest, the lowest strap wrapping just above the groin. It was covered in metal d-rings, and the end of the arm binder was clipped back into the ring at the base of Sunshine's ass.

“Ssh,” Poland hummed, stroking the curve of Sunshine's neck with one hand as he held up the clean tail plug. “You want to be pretty for Moonlight, don't you? Show him what a good Pony you are?”

The shake of Sunshine's head was accompanied with a nicker of denial, earning him a sharp pinch to the neck.

“Yes, you do.” Carefully, Poland slid the plug against Sunshine's hole, pressing it in without hesitation. The sudden stretch startled Sunshine, but with the hobble and the reins, there was little Sunshine could do but take it. “Right?”

There was enough of a warning in his voice that Sunshine whinnied in such a way that it could be taken as an agreement. He didn't nod, though, which was progress.

Ponies had no right trying to pretend to be human.

Sliding the plug in the last inch, Poland gave the curve of Sunshine's ass a sharp swat that had the tail swaying from side to side as Sunshine jolted forward against the bit.

Poland grinned. “Now, let's go see Moonlight.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was good to see Sunshine so excited, kicking up sand and nearly tripping over the hobble in his haste. Poland didn't like to see his Ponies depressed, even though it seemed to be the default state for the first few days – or in Sunshine's case, weeks.

Poland deliberately slowed down, laughing to see the annoyance etched in every curve of the Pony's body as Sunshine came to the end of his tether, nickering and tugging at the bit.

“Eager fella, aren't you?” Poland teased, rolling the leather reins around his palm to shorten the length as he closed the short distance, keeping Sunshine prancing in place. He raised his free hand, rubbing gently at Sunshine's nose, ignoring the grimace as the Pony tried to pull away. A sharp click of the tongue and tug at the reins stopped that quickly enough. Smiling, Poland continued to pet Sunshine's face. “Don't worry, Moonlight's not going anywhere.”

Sunshine whinnied softly, bucking against Poland's hand anxiously. His eyes were wide, looking down at Poland with such a heartbreaking plea that Poland couldn't help but shake his head, releasing all but the very end of the reins as he began to walk towards the front of the barn. “Like, come on, then.”

Poland the Pushover. That was him.

Though he'd bet good money that nobody could resist those eyes.

Behind Poland, it took Sunshine a moment to process the words before his hooves were scrabbling against the ground, rushing to keep up.

Poland let him catch up before pulling at the reins, forcing Sunshine to slow down, not wanting the Pony to hurt himself. “Hey, hey, be more careful,” he warned lightly. “You get hurt, and we won't have time for Moonlight after seeing the Doc.”

That drew a snort from Sunshine as he kicked out against the hobble.

It was obvious how much the restraint bothered Sunshine, having his energy brimming and being unable to expend it properly. It felt wrong too, like trying to tame the wind, but no matter how much Poland hated it, the hobble was a necessary precaution for the time being.

“None of that,” Poland scolded. “It's your own fault.”

Sunshine reared back at that, his teeth bared as he whinnied aggressively. Tightening his grip on the reins, Poland readied himself for an attack or an escape attempt, not expecting the way Sunshine sagged, nickering in the strange, jolting way that new Ponies had, like they were trying to speak. His eyes were so sad, meeting Poland's gaze as though trying to see through him.

Poland felt exposed, so vulnerable, like Sunshine could see his soul, judging him and finding him lacking....

“No!” Poland shoved Sunshine away, squeezing his eyes shut as his heart raced. It was just a Pony, just an animal, but he couldn't help the sudden rush of fear. Of doubt. “No, no, no.”

This was right. His Ponies were safe and happy with him.

This was where they belonged.

There was no room for doubt.

Sunshine just didn't understand. Sunshine was- being awfully quiet.

Paling, Poland looked up to see Sunshine sprawled on his back, not moving, just staring up at him with wide, pained eyes.

He'd done that. He'd let his panic overtake him, hurting a Pony – one who already had no reason to trust him – without cause.

“Sunshine....” Poland hesitated. He wanted to explain, wanted Sunshine to understand why it was best like this, but no explanation came to mind. It simply was. And Sunshine was just a Pony. He didn't need to understand, if he was even capable of it. “I didn't mean to do that. I _shouldn't_ have done that.”

Kneeling beside the fallen Pony, Poland ran careful fingers down Sunshine's side, watching his face for signs that his touch was causing more pain. Sunshine shook his head with a gruff nicker, straining his neck and shoulders and kicking out his legs as though trying to get up.

It was a good indication that nothing was too badly damaged, Poland thought, sliding his hands underneath Sunshine's back to help. Sunshine being so much bigger than Poland made the task somewhat difficult, but Poland couldn't bring himself to call for a hand to help. He had done this to Sunshine, and he would undo it.

“It's okay, Sunshine.” The reassuring words were for himself as much as the Pony, as Poland helped to pull Sunshine to his feet. “It's going to be okay.”

Once Sunshine was standing, Poland walked around him, carefully examining his back and arms. He didn't seem to have sustained any serious injuries, save for a darkening bruise at the side of his hip. Circling back to the front, Poland reached up to stroke Sunshine's nose. “I'm sorry.”

The Pony fidgeted, tossing his mane with a derisive nicker, but didn't move away. Though Poland realized it was probably out of fear rather than undeserved trust, he was just glad to be able to calm himself down with the touch, a reassurance that Sunshine was alright.

Poland didn't know what he'd have done if Sunshine, or any of his Ponies had been badly hurt because of him. They were his responsibility, to care for and protect. Even animals deserved to feel safe in their home.

“You're safe here, Sun,” Poland whispered. “I swear.”

Sunshine huffed in disbelief, but Poland just shook his head. He couldn't seem to do anything right with Sunshine, but that was going to change. He was going to change it.

“Come on, boy,” Poland shook off his melancholy, wrapping the reins around his hand. “Moonlight's probably eager to see you.”

Taking a step back, Sunshine stared at him, eyes full of suspicion and hope.

“It's alright,” Poland cooed, pulling at the reins and moving back with careful steps. “You did good, Sunshine. It's not your fault I freaked. I'm not going to take away your reward, not for that.” He wasn't so cruel as to punish an adjusting Pony for an emotional outburst that caused no harm, and he certainly wasn't going to punish Sunshine for his own inability to control his emotions.

Slowly, Sunshine followed, limping after Poland without a sound. There was no sign of his earlier energy and excitement, but that was to be expected even if it made Poland feel even worse about his actions.

Going around the corner of the barn, Poland smiled to see the light trap approaching down the road. The two Ponies pulling it were not as well matched as Sunshine and Moonlight, but they still made a pretty sight together, all dark hair and golden skin, done up in full presentation gear – the high collar holding their heads high, and the matching drape of cloth across their hips and ribbon braided through their manes.

“Look at them,” Poland nudged Sunshine to look in the trap's direction, waving to the stablehand alone in the trap. The man waved back stiffly, before pulling his hat lower, as Dragon whinnied a cheerful greeting. Sunshine could hardly look away, entranced by the Ponies as they went past. “Dragon,” Poland named them for Sunshine, “and Tempest. That's gonna be you, Sun, just as soon as you're ready.”

Once upon a time, Tempest had been the worst Pony Poland had ever seen, almost as bad as Sunshine only without Sunshine's inherent strength. It hadn't been for lack of trying that he'd never kicked a man through a wall, though he'd come very close for such a small Pony.

Now Tempest was a favorite among the ladies who patronized Poland's stables. Small and quiet, he was a sweet little thing, though his size made it impractical for him to pull anything larger than the trap, even with another Pony.

Watching the pair hard at work and gleaming with sweat, Poland smiled. He'd never made any of the mistakes Sunshine had endured with Tempest, but it was still nice to see the reminder that a Pony's attitude could be turned around. He didn't want to think about what he'd have to do if Sunshine never learned to behave.

“That's totally gonna be you someday,” Poland promised Sunshine quietly, patting his side as the trap moved past them, on its way to Stable Two. Sunshine watched it go with squinting eyes, taking a step as though to follow before shaking his head and whinnying grumpily.

Nodding to the hands still running Ponies through their paces, Poland led Sunshine past the barn to the pens. Crackshot and Sweet Lily were curled up together, dozing quietly in the grass, while Baby Doll was hunched over Moonlight, nickering softly as though to comfort the sleeping Pony.

It was an adorable sight, but Sunshine didn't seem to agree, surging forward and whinnying angrily.

“No, Sunshine!” Poland managed to rein him in, quieting him with a sharp tap to the nose, but not before all three of the sleeping Ponies were awake – Crackshot shook out his mane and whinnying angrily in Sunshine's direction before turning to nuzzle Sweet Lily, while Moonlight just blinked upward, fidgeting restlessly beneath Baby Doll's attentions before he lifted his head to better see what had woken him. When he turned his head far enough to see Poland and Sunshine, he nickered in surprise, eyes wide and desperate.

“Come on, Sun.” Sunshine was still glaring at Baby Doll, chomping nervously at the bit. “You wanted to see Moonlight, right? I think he wants to see you too.”

That got Sunshine's attention, his glare softening as his gaze moved to meet Moonlight's. Poland couldn't help but smile to see the obvious affection the two shared, pulling open the gate and leading Sunshine into the shared pen.

“Now, don't go picking a fight, or you'll go back to the stalls. Baby's just here to help Moonlight along, like Sparks would've done if you hadn't scared him off. So play nice, okay, Sun?”

On the ground, Moonlight was scrabbling to rise, leaning against Baby Doll as he pushed himself up. He nearly fell a few times trying to get up and Sunshine was whinnying and pulling at the reins to help, but Poland held him back, waving off Baby Doll's own efforts to help.

It did no Pony any good to be coddled, especially when they were still learning how to function. It was best to give them a chance to figure it out on their own, before stepping in if they still needed it.

Moonlight didn't need it. Slowly, the new Pony rose on shaky legs, stumbling forward until he fell against Sunshine, chest to chest, nickering so sadly. Sunshine nuzzled Moonlight's mane and neck, his own quiet nickers almost reassuring.

Poland smiled, a warmth filling him at the sight. He had finally done something right by Sunshine.

Staying quiet, Poland let the reins fall and stepped out of the pen. He didn't leave, instead just leaning against the closed gate and watching with contentment as the two Ponies nickered quietly back and forth before falling silent and just leaning against each other.

Even Baby Doll's jealous whinnying couldn't distract them, at least not before Poland whistled him over to pet him.

“Don't they look pretty together?” Poland voiced his thoughts quietly, a little wistful at how close the Ponies were even after being separated for so long. Except that it had only been a few weeks – Poland started at the realization, eying Moonlight curiously and then smiling. It didn't really matter, did it – whether Moonlight had been purposely careless in his loneliness or not – either way they were both his now.

Baby Doll whinnied, nudging Poland's hand in protest that the petting had stopped, and Poland laughed, rubbing the Pony's shoulder. “You're a good boy, aren't you, Baby? You think you can handle both of them?”

Sparks, a timid Pony Poland had given the job of Sunshine's companion, still hadn't recovered from the shock of being around Sunshine those first few days, but he was smaller and much quieter than Baby Doll. Even if Sunshine didn't like Baby Doll, he wouldn't be able to push the larger Pony around as he had tried to do to Sparks.

It also helped that Sunshine seemed to have calmed down significantly over the past two weeks, and Poland was reasonably sure the threat of being separated from Moonlight would keep him from starting any fights..

At Baby Doll's eager nickering, Poland slipped a candy from his pocket, pulling the Pony down to press a kiss to his nose and feed him the treat. “You'll do great, Baby, just keep them out of trouble.”

With that, Poland's stomach grumbled, and he patted Baby Doll one last time, warning Sunshine to be good before he walked back to the barn, sending the first stablehand he saw back to keep an eye on the trio of Ponies. It was well past lunch time and he was starving.

**

“Hey, boy,” Poland pushed open the door with a quiet whistle. “I'm home.”

It was a ten minute walk from the stables to the cottage where he lived, but Poland didn't mind the extra effort. Not when gentle Rye looked up from his stall in the small shed just off the main house and greeted him with a soft nicker and a timid smile every day when he came home for lunch.

“Hey, sweetie.” Poland bent down to pet the crippled Pony, ruffling the soft brown mane. “Miss me?”

Rye was his first Pony, brought in half-dead and frightened out of his wits, to the point where it had been all Poland could do to save him. Even years later, Rye's legs were still too weak to support his weight for long even with the heavily reinforced boots, his binder hid what was left of his arms, and his tail still terrified him to the point that Poland only made him wear it on special occasions.

Maybe Poland was too soft, spoiling Rye like that, but the Pony certainly deserved it, and he never took advantage of Poland's kindness.

“You up for some sun?” At the affirmative whinny, Poland helped Rye to his feet, supporting the Pony as he did his best to walk out of the shed into the grassy fenced yard. “That's it. Good boy.” Poland held out a candy that was eagerly lapped up from his hand.

Letting Rye soak in the sun on a soft patch of thick grass, Poland went in to grab his lunch and a bowl of Pony feed for Rye, returning to sprawl out beside the Pony as he ate. The adoring shine in Rye's eyes brought back the memory of the way Sunshine had looked at him and the doubt that had crossed his mind, but he shook it off.

His Ponies were happy, and so much safer with him than they would be any other way.

Just look at Rye – if Poland hadn't saved him, hadn't given him the chance to be free and happy, he would still be locked away in the dark, hurting and frightened. If Poland hadn't fought for him, for them-

No, Poland shook his head, refusing to think about it. The past didn't matter, only the present and the future, where his Ponies were content and safe.

Sunshine would see that soon enough.

“He'll see,” Poland whispered, gently running a hand through Rye's mane as the Pony ate. It was only a matter of days before the drugs took affect and made Sunshine realize how foolish he was to fight.

Still, even with the drugs, Sunshine might continue to fear Poland, unless Poland spent more one-on-one time with him, showing Sunshine there really was nothing to fear....

Poland's lips began to curl into a smile as the idea bloomed – there were three other stalls in the shed, where Poland would occasionally bring Ponies if they required individual attention or if he thought Rye was in need of the company.

If any Pony had ever needed individual attention, it was Sunshine.

He could take Sunshine's training into his own hands, and Moonlight's as well if it came to that.

It had been over a year since he'd had a chance to actually work with the Ponies beyond the prep and care of newcomers and the regular inspections he made of the stables. He made sure all of the Ponies knew him, that they recognized him as their master rather than the hands, but beyond that, there simply wasn't enough time for him to really work with them. The thought of actually guiding a Pony step by step once more gave Poland a warm feeling inside.

“What do you think, Rye?” Poland asked, though he had no doubt that Rye would be eager to have someone sharing his stables. “You want some company? Give Sun a chance to see how good he has it, like, maybe make a friend or two... I think you'd get along well with Moonlight.”

Rye whinnied, curling onto his side against Poland's leg as green eyes shone eagerly. Yes, Rye had no objections – Poland knew that it could be awfully lonely for the sweet Pony all alone for most of the day, sometimes he even slept out in the shed with Rye when he couldn't stand to think about it.

Only on the warmest summer nights did Poland feel comfortable breaking his 'no animals in the house' rule, bringing Rye in to sleep on a mat beside the couch, with a fan to keep them both cool.

"Alright,” Poland bent down to nuzzle against Rye's neck playfully. “I'll bring them home tonight.”

Finishing the last of his sandwich, and splitting the apple slices with Rye, Poland stood and dusted himself off.

“Do you want to go in?” It didn't look like rain, though there was an awning that Rye could reach without too much exertion if it did, and Rye didn't get enough sun as it was.

Rye's answer was a soft nicker of protest as he curled further onto his side, his long mane splayed out across the grass as he tilted his head to look up at Poland with wide, sleepy eyes. He really was the sweetest Pony, and Poland couldn't help but to kneel down and press a kiss to his forehead, accepting a nuzzle of affection in return before taking the dishes back inside.

Tucking an apple into his pocket, Poland double checked the locks and then the gate latch before making his way back up the path to the stables.

**

Poland didn't go straight to the pens, eying them as he entered the barn and deciding that there was no urgency. He still had his duties – checking the stalls and the temperature controls, as well as the supply of feed – and when those were finished, he went out to the pasture, walking the fence line to make sure that there were no jutting wires or holes in the ground for the Ponies to hurt themselves on.

It was something the hands had already done – at least, if they were smart – but Poland couldn't bring himself to leave the safety and health of his Ponies in the hands of anyone else.

They were his to care for, a thought only further reinforced as he watched them in the pasture, playing and resting and enjoying themselves.

The Foals danced in and out, following at Poland's heels as they played, inviting him to join in with harmless butts and nips until he shooed them away with a smile, grinning even wider as Spitfire darted in, tugging playfully at Bright Eyes' mane before running off towards Bear and Sparks as the whole herd of Foals chased him.

Further down the fence, Happy was curled up on top of Sandy, nickering happily and drooling on his face, completely oblivious to the angry snorts coming from his pillow. At least they were getting along, Poland thought, walking out from the fence to pet Happy and Sandy and make sure that neither of them were hurt.

Sandy was a grumpy Pony, almost as much as Linguisa if a bit less likely to lash out when the mood struck him, but Happy never seemed to care. As far as Poland had ever been able to tell, Happy took any sign of grumpiness as a signal to smother the other Pony with cheerfulness, no matter how much they _did not want it_.

Luckily most of the Ponies knew better than to do more damage than a bruise or two, even when faced with the giant ball of cheer that was Happy, but there had been occasions when Happy was too rough, or more often, when his victim fought back too viciously.

“Hey, boys,” Poland greeted, not even bothering to try and pull Happy off as he inspected them. Happy was a bit scraped up, with some teeth marks on his shoulder, but nothing that broke the skin, and Sandy didn't seem to have anything more than bruises. “You're having fun, aren't you? Like, not hurting anyone, right?”

Happy whinnied proudly, nuzzling Sandy's face and muffling the protesting sounds.

“That's a good boy,” Poland praised, pulling a candy from his pocket. A second candy went to Sandy for holding back from really hurting Happy – because if he'd wanted, Sandy was strong enough to fight off Happy, he'd certainly done it before – and then Poland resumed his walk.

It went quickly, pausing only a few more times to play with and pet eager Ponies, before reaching the gate once more – there were no dangerous areas, only a few piles of fresh dirt that looked to have been holes once, and Poland was ready to be done for the day.

He closed the gate behind him and turned to the pens once more.

Moonlight and Sunshine were behaving themselves, still leaning against each other, not seeming to mind Baby Doll's restless playfulness as he nuzzled and neighed at them, so Poland let himself check on Sweet Lily's knee first.

Crackshot's protectiveness ensured that he didn't look away as Poland helped Sweet Lily to her feet, patting the ugly bruise gently to make sure that there was no injury to the bone that he might have missed. In the state the Crackshot was in, Poland was probably the only one he would trust near the Mare with no more than a warning nicker, and the moment he stepped back, Crackshot was there, circling Sweet Lily as though to ensure Poland hadn't missed anything or caused any more damage.

So serious. Poland shook his head, but patted Crackshot lightly on the head. “You won't let anything happen to your Sweet Lily, will you?” He received a sharp whinny in response, and serious green eyes glared at him for even suggesting otherwise. Then Sweet Lily made a quiet sound, and Crackshot's attention was stolen away.

Chuckling, Poland stepped out of the pen, moving to check on the other Ponies.

Sunshine's cheeks were red and blotchy, his eyes swollen with remnants of tears where Moonlight's gentle ministrations hadn't been able to wipe them away. The stable hand reclining against the fence just shrugged when Poland looked to him for answers.

“It just started crying, not long after I got here.”

“Right,” Poland didn't doubt the words, though the complete lack of concern annoyed him. “Why don't you take Crackshot back up to the barn then? Send someone back for Sweet Lily. I can take care of these three.”

The hand – who was not one of Poland's own – paled, but obeyed. A few bruises would teach him a good lesson, and Crackshot would make sure that any rough handling that might be caused by the boy's displeasure with Poland was paid back in full – Poland would even let him get away with it without too harsh of a punishment.

That done, Poland turned to the Ponies, eyes softening to see Moonlight gently nuzzling Sunshine's cheek only to freeze in place when he noticed Poland watching. The fear that filled the Pony's soft violet eyes was almost enough to make Poland sick.

“It's alright, Moonlight,” Poland soothed, stepping into the pen. “It's alright.”

Sunshine stepped forward, baring his teeth around the bit as he blocked the way to Moonlight. There was fear in his eyes as well, though it was nearly hidden beneath the sharp desperation.

So much fear.

Poland couldn't stand the sight of fear.

“I'm not going to hurt you, Sun, you or Moonlight.” Reaching one hand out, Poland did his best not to appear a threat, smiling softly as he brushed fingertips against Sunshine's cheek. The Pony had good reason to fear him, but it still made his heart ache. He was supposed to keep his Ponies safe, to keep them happy and unafraid.

The moment was broken as Baby Doll decided to nuzzle Poland's scalp, his expression when Poland turned to push him away made it clear that he didn't appreciate being ignored.

“Really, Baby,” Poland exhaled sharply as drool oozed down his hair. “Really?”

He wasn't angry, not really, and even the annoyance faded at the sight of Baby Doll bending his head and butting lightly against him with wide eyes.

“Fine.” Poland reached up to stroke Baby Doll's nose gently. “Now behave, just for a bit, 'kay?”

At least, Poland found when he turned back to Sunshine, Baby Doll's antics seemed to have a calming effect. Neither of the twin Ponies seemed to know how to react, their fright eased into confusion and silent questions.

“You're safe with me,” Poland reassured them. “I swear, you don't have to be scared.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon - China  
> Tempest - Japan  
> Sparks - Estonia  
> Rye - Lithuania


	5. Chapter 5

“Please don't be afraid of me...,” Poland whispered softly, taking a small step toward Sunshine and Moonlight. They were still watching him with wary eyes, though Sunshine's gaze was more suspicious and angry while Moonlight's was curious and almost... sad, but they didn't move away.

Reaching out to touch Sunshine's cheek, Poland smiled, cupping his hand and stroking the soft skin with his thumb. “Sunshine... Sun... it's alright, boy. It's alright.” 

Sunshine nickered, eyes narrowing. 

“I'll prove that you're safe with me, Sun,” Poland promised. “I'm going to take you home with me-” he was interrupted by a harsh, desperate sound, as Moonlight protested, only to fall silent, wide-eyed and frantic.

Almost immediately, Sunshine had pulled away from Poland's touch, shaking his head and leaning against Moonlight, taking only a moment to glare angrily at Poland before trying to comfort his frightened twin, nickering and nuzzling Moonlight's face until the Pony had calmed down.

“Oh, Moonlight, no,” Poland stepped closer, careful of Sunshine's protective air as he held out his hand, gently petting Moonlight's pale cheek. “I won't separate you two. I'll take both of you home with me.” 

There was a glimmer of hope in the Pony's violet eyes though Moonlight's obvious distress didn't fade as he leaned into the touch. Sunshine looked on with a warning in his eyes that made it very clear the threat of punishment would not be enough to keep him from attacking Poland if Moonlight was harmed.

“Would you like that? To come home with me, you and Sunshine together?”

Moonlight nodded slowly, as though eagerness might change Poland's mind, nickering quietly as he looked up into Poland's eyes, his own bright gaze hesitant and almost calculating, despite the fear that lingered in the corners of his eyes.

It was almost enough to make Poland wish that Moonlight had been the first of the twins in his stable. The sweet, gentle soul that took so easily to his place would have been much easier to deal with than Sunshine's wild spirit. Instead Poland just smiled, a soft, grateful smile, and leaned forward and up to press a kiss to Moonlight's cheek.

Moonlight started, an odd look in his eyes that Poland couldn't quite decipher, except that there was no fear to be seen, and Sunshine whinnied sharply. 

“That's a good boy,” Poland laughed, pulling back and plucking a candy from his pocket, offering it to Moonlight carefully on the flat of his palm. “Go on, Moon,” he coaxed, unable to keep down his grin. “It's a treat for good behavior.”

Curious, Moonlight took a step forward, leaning down shakily just as Sunshine nickered in fury, the angry Pony stepping forward to butt his head and knock the candy from Poland's hand, tripping over the hobble in his haste and tumbling to the ground. 

“Sunshine!” Poland's cry had Baby Doll jumping in, stomping and whinnying back at Sunshine for attacking their master. While it was sweet, it was hardly necessary. “It's okay, Baby,” Poland reached up, hooking his finger through the cheek strap of Baby Doll's bridle and pulling his head down, stroking the Pony's nose gently. “It's okay, Sunshine's just excited. He's not going to hurt me. It's okay, Baby.”

With a petulant nicker, Baby Doll bent to nuzzle against Poland's cheek, before Poland pushed him back up. 

“I know, Baby, you're a good boy. You did good,” Poland praised. “Here,” Poland pulled out the apple he'd brought, holding it up for Baby Doll to take. “For being such a good boy today.”

Baby Doll whinnied happily, reaching down and stretching out his mouth to dig his teeth into the crisp apple flesh. He dropped to his knees to eat the apple, letting it fall to the ground as he gnawed out a bite and smiled at the taste, licking his lips and using his tongue to try and catch the juice that dripped down his chin.

When he finished, he dropped to his knees and bent over for another bite, nudging the apple through the grass with his nose until he got it in a place where he could sink his teeth back into the apple without it rolling away

Poland smiled, turning back to the twins to see a wide-eyed look on Moonlight's face as he looked from Baby Doll to where Sunshine was struggling to stand, turning his head between the two sights until he finally chose to fix his worried gaze on Sunshine alone, hovering over the fallen pony anxiously.

Watching with a stern eye, Poland waited for Sunshine to regain his feet before reaching out and tugging at his reins, pulling his head down to meet Poland's gaze. “I won't punish you this time, but don't do that again.” The fall had been punishment enough, with Sunshine's knees scraped and bruised, and the way he hunched his shoulders contritely beneath Poland's eyes, especially as Sunshine didn't seem to have meant harm towards Poland.

Moonlight nickered with worry, stepping forward and apparently noticing the hobble for the first time as he glared at it. After a short moment, Moonlight lifted his gaze to Poland, his anger apparent in his fierce eyes and the way he whinnied.

“It's okay, Moonlight.” Poland soothed, hands up, watching for signs that Moonlight might lash out in his anger. “It's just a hobble, it's not hurting anyone.” Carefully, he twisted Moonlight's reins around his hand, petting Moonlight's cheek with a gentle touch. “It's okay, no need to be upset.”

Beneath his hands Moonlight stiffened, but as Poland kept up his soft reassurances and careful petting, Moonlight's anger slipped away into quiet acceptance, as the Pony sagged into Poland's touch, nickering plaintively.

“Good boy.” 

Easing up on the reins, Poland opened the gate, leading both Ponies out of the pen while Baby Doll was still distracted by his apple. The stablehands would make sure he was taken back to his stall with the others.

“Come on, boys,” Poland clicked his tongue, beginning the walk to his home. Only a few steps down the path, Moonlight stumbled forward, crumpling to the ground so suddenly and with enough force that the reins slipped from Poland's hand before he could stop the Pony's fall. Moonlight hit the ground hard, making a strangled sound that rang with pain, and Sunshine whinnied anxiously, hovering over Moonlight with worried eyes.

“Stay, Sun,” Poland snapped, his own worry making his voice harsher than usual as he released Sunshine's reins and knelt beside Moonlight. “Hey there, Moon,” he crooned, resting his hand carefully on Moonlight's shoulder. Moonlight shuddered, nickering quietly under his breath. “Hey, sweetie, it's okay. Like, let me see your legs. I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to look.”

With a gentle touch, Poland helped Moonlight roll onto his side, hissing to see the scrapes where his left knee had taken most of the damage, mostly just raw and red, but there was some blood. The right knee was scraped, but not nearly as much, with no sign of broken skin beneath the dirt.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Poland felt the wounds with probing fingers, frowning sympathetically when Moonlight flinched, moving his hand down the leg over the boot. He'd take the boot off if there was any indication that Moonlight was hurting beneath it, but if Moonlight could still walk, he did want to take both of the Ponies back to his personal stable tonight. Carefully pressing against the leather over the ankle and watching Moonlight for signs of pain, Poland exhaled in relief, it didn't feel sprained or broken, and Moonlight wasn't reacting, just watching Poland. 

With a nod, Poland stood back up, gently helping Moonlight back onto his feet. The Pony was definitely in pain, limping forward a few steps as he regained his balance, but it didn't seem bad enough for Poland to leave him to be cared for by the stable hands. A good thing too, because Poland really wanted to start getting Sunshine used to him tonight, and it would probably only make Sunshine resent him even more to separate the brothers so soon after their reunion.

“It's alright, Moonlight,” Poland soothed, stroking the Pony's face and coaxing him forward. “Just one step at a time, that's it. We'll just take it slow, okay? Come on, Sunshine.”

Sunshine didn't need the call, quick to follow at Moonlight's side with worried nickers, glaring at Poland every time Moonlight made a sound and moving to press against Moonlight at the slightest sign of weakness.

Silly animal. Would he have preferred Poland separate them? Sunshine probably didn't even realize that coddling Moonlight would mean leaving him behind. Poland just smiled, reaching out to pet Sunshine and shaking his head as the Pony snorted and pulled away, holding his body defensively . 

“Have it your way, Sun.” Poland was just glad that Moonlight wasn't putting up a fight, just offering reassuring nickers to his twin and limping slowly along. A little more than halfway home, the way Moonlight was still limping made Poland stop, eying him more closely. 

“You alright there, Moon?” Poland asked softly, bending down to check Moonlight's knee again. It didn't seem like he'd been hurt badly enough to make him limp as much as he was, the scrapes already beginning to heal up. Moonlight nickered, his leg twitching at the touch. “Hush, sweetie. You'll be alright, I'm just checking it.” Patting Moonlight's hip, Poland ran his hand over the wound, tugging at Moonlight's leg to test the bend of the knee. 

Sighing, Poland looked up, meeting Moonlight's worried gaze. “I can't take you back, boy. We're closer to my place by now. Just a little longer, okay? Then you can rest.” Pushing himself up, Poland began walking backwards, pulling Moonlight along slowly. He was in no hurry. And perhaps it was knowing how close they were to being home or the pain was beginning to fade, but as they kept walking, Moonlight seemed to limp a little less with each step.

They made it to the gate outside Poland's house as the sun was beginning to set. Both Ponies were tired, looking about ready to drop – understandable as Sunshine was weak from his bout of starvation and lack of exercise, and Moonlight was injured and new to his hooves. 

“Just a little more, boys,” Poland urged, pushing open the gate and nudging the Ponies in before him. He could hear Rye's inquisitive nickers from where the Pony still lay on the grass, raising his head to watch the newcomers with curious sleepy eyes. 

“Hey, Rye,” Poland greeted, receiving a happy whinny in response as Rye tried to stand. “No, it's okay, boy, just stay there. I'll put these two in their stalls, and then you can meet them.”

Rye didn't look happy, curled over his knees, but he stopped moving beyond watching the new Ponies with wide eyes. 

“Good boy,” Poland praised, smiling brightly. The praise had Rye smiling back, nickering quietly. “Come on, you two,” Poland coaxed, tugging lightly at the new Ponies' reins. “We'll get you set up, and then you can rest.” 

Moonlight seemed eager to follow, only sparing one look at Rye before hunching his shoulders and looking back to Poland, but Sunshine was moving slowly, eyes fixed on Rye as though he'd never seen another Pony before, whinnying as if to catch Rye's attention. 

Whatever Sunshine had intended, he did gain Rye's attention, the smaller Pony whinnying eagerly in response, tossing his mane as though inviting Sunshine to come play with him. It made Poland a little guilty to see how much another Pony could make Rye light up, but it also affirmed Poland's decision to bring his newest Ponies home.

“No, Sunshine,” Poland rebuffed the Pony as he came to a halt, looking at Rye as though he wanted to heed the invitation. “You can play later, right now, you need to rest.” 

Sunshine gave Poland a sharp look, one that spoke of rebellion and anger, but he didn't put up a fight, nickering to Rye as he was led into the small shed. 

Flicking on the light, Poland nodded to see the small, cozy stable exactly as he'd left it, pristine save for the hay scattered over the floor. The walls were decorated with framed photographs of his favorite Ponies, and a bowl of scented herbs just below a small air vent kept the place smelling sweet. 

The four stalls were separated, two on each side of the short corridor. The closest one was Rye's, with an engraved plaque on the gate that bore his name and a small stylized drawing of a stalk of grain. The other three were unadorned, swept clean and unused. Frowning, Poland realized that he'd forgotten to put down hay for Sunshine and Moonlight. 

He laughed softly, petting the Ponies as he hooked their reins around the post of the Rye's stall. “You be good,” Poland said, pressing a kiss to Moonlight's shoulder and a soft caress to Sunshine's side before walking over to the box where fresh hay was kept dry and warm. Grabbing an armful, Poland spread it across the first stall, one of the two on the opposite side as Rye's. He was certain Sunshine would want to be next to Moonlight, no matter how much he might want to make a new friend. Repeating the process with the second stall, Poland untied the Ponies and led them into the stalls. 

Once both Moonlight and Sunshine were closed into their stalls, Poland scooped up some mash for each of them, taking out their bits so that they could eat properly. Then he went to bring Rye in, smiling to see that Rye had made it to his hooves, and was almost halfway back to the shed, stumbling along on unsteady legs like a newborn foal.

“That's it, Rye,” Poland cooed, grinning to see Rye walking without having to be coaxed up to his hooves. “Look at you, doing so well.” He smiled, sliding his fingers around the cheek strap of Rye's bridle to pull his head down and press a kiss to his forehead. “Such a good little Pony.”

Rye nickered contentedly, eyes bright with excitement and pain, but he kept going, letting Poland lead him into the shed. Once in there, he refused to go into his stall, instead pulling free to hover in front of Sunshine's stall, nickering and whinnying and leaning over the door to nuzzle shyly against Sunshine's messy face before stepping away once more. 

Poland laughed at the obvious confusion on Sunshine's face, but he pulled Rye away, nudging the Pony into his own stall. When it became obvious that separation wasn't going to calm the Pony down enough to rest, Poland brought out the blinder and wrapped it over Rye's eyes to help him sleep. 

“Ssh,” he soothed Rye's nervous whinnies, stroking Rye's mane gently. “You need to rest, sweetheart. You can play with them in the morning.

Rye nickered softly, leaning into Poland's touch with a smile before he curled up in the hay to sleep.

“That's a good boy,” Poland praised, patting Rye's cheek. Then he stood, smiling down at Rye as he closed the stall door, and then turning his attention to the twins. Moonlight was picking at his mash with his tongue and bared teeth, his nose wrinkled as he swallowed each tiny bite, taking great care not to make a mess. It was almost amusing to watch, but so long as he was eating, Poland didn't care how he ate. Sunshine, on the other hand, was staring at the mash with a look of disgust for a moment before he noticed Poland watching him. Snorting, Sunshine dipped his head to the trough and took a single bite, barely chewing before he swallowed in an effort to avoid the taste. 

Poland chuckled, just pleased to see Sunshine eating at all. “That's it, Sunny,” he praised, reaching over the stall door to ruffle Sunshine's mane. Sunshine snorted, shaking his head in distaste and pulling away from the touch, but Poland just laughed and stretched his arm further to keep him from getting away. “Silly boy.”

Only once Sunshine stopped trying to get away from Poland's hand did he pull his arm back, ruffling Sunshine's mane one last time. “Eat up. I know you're hungry.” 

Sunshine snorted, giving Poland a dark look and stomping his hoof. Poland smiled to himself as he caught Sunshine reluctantly bending his head to eat when Poland turned away to tend to Moonlight. He didn't care if Sunshine kept up his attitude so long as he wasn't starving himself. He needed to eat, to build up his strength and to let the drugs that would help him to accept his new life start to build up in his system again. It wasn't healthy for a Pony to have lingering thoughts of humanity in their mind. 

But so long as Sunshine was eating, Poland could take care of Moonlight. He reached out to gently card his fingers through Moonlight's soft mane, chuckling as the Pony tensed and lifted his head , eyes wide and nostrils flaring in a moment of surprised panic. 

“Ssh,” Poland murmured, reaching up with his other hand to gently hook his fingers in Moonlight's bridle, pulling the Pony's head back down. “It's just me, Moon,” he crooned, petting Moonlight until he felt the Pony begin to relax again. “That's it. That's my sweet Moon.” 

Moonlight nickered and stomped one of his hooves, but he didn't pull away from the touch. In fact, he almost seemed to lean into it, his violet eyes so soft and warm, despite the sorrow that shone in them. It was only to be expected. Poland had seen that same look of sorrow in most of his Ponies' eyes when they were new to the stables. Some wore anger as well, others fear, but the sorrow had always been there. 

They had missed their old life, not yet realizing that being a Pony was far better than anything else that might have waited for them outside of Poland's care. And Moonlight too missed whatever had been left behind.

“Such a good Pony...” Poland murmured softly, leaning in to gently kiss Moonlight's cheek. “Don't worry, Moonlight, soon you won't have to be sad anymore.” 

The mix of drugs in the Ponies' feed was not just meant to help them behave, but to help them accept their place. Good ponies had no reason to fear and no need for sorrow.

And such a sweet thing as Moonlight deserved to be happy just as much as the grumpiest, most ornery Pony in Poland's stables. Moonlight was far too beautiful, far too obedient to be left to his sadness and his homesickness. 

“Don't worry,” Poland whispered softly, smiling and gently scratching the base of Moonlight's jaw. “You're my beautiful little Pony now, and that's all that matters.” 

With a sign, Poland pulled back and stepped away from Moonlight, going inside to prepare his own dinner. He would return after dinner to tether the Ponies up for the night, so that they learned to sleep properly on their feet, but there was no sense in doing so before they were done eating.

xx

When Poland returned, he frowned, hearing a faint tapping sound coming from inside the stables. He stopped in the doorway, listening carefully for a moment, only to frown as the sounds seemed to have a pattern to them. It took him another moment to realize what that pattern was. Morse code. 

Exhaling loudly enough to be heard, Poland stalked into the small shed, his eyes sharp with annoyance. Ponies that tried to pretend they were anything but animals would only make it worse on themselves by refusing to accept what they were. 

“Sunshine. Moonlight.” Both Ponies were tense, eyes wide as they watched him in complete silence, until Moonlight's hoof skittered on the floor. “I really should separate you two, shouldn't I?” Poland grumbled to himself, wondering if letting them be together so soon after Moonlight's admittance into the stables would hinder their progress. They needed to focus on him and what he wanted of them. If they were completely focused on each other, they might not learn what they needed to know from him. 

Seeing that they'd eaten enough of their food – Moonlight had eaten nearly all of it, while Sunshine had only eaten about half of his – Poland entered Moonlight's stall carefully, nudging the Pony back against the wall and clipping the hanging ropes to his harness. Then he knelt down, ignoring the erection right at the level of his head as he clipped Moonlight's hooves to either side of the stall wall. There would be no more pretense. 

Moonlight was nothing but a Pony, and the sooner Moonlight understood that, the sooner everyone would be happy. If it came to it, Poland would separate them completely, but so early in Moonlight's training, Poland wasn't sure it would help to be taken away from his brother. And Sunshine... Sunshine would not react well to being parted from Moonlight. There was every chance that it would ruin what progress Poland had been able to make in regaining Sunshine's trust, so he hoped not to have to resort to separation. 

Entering Sunshine's stall, Poland realized that Sunshine was nowhere near as docile as Moonlight had been, the Pony skittering back and nickering angrily. He didn't like Poland one bit, but that didn't matter. He had every reason to fear, and Poland would help him be better.

“Silly thing,” Poland scolded, his eyes soft with affection. “Let me do this, and then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night. You know I have to do it. You don't want to sleep in your own mess." There was more than one reason for the plug, and that was to hold the tail in place and to ensure that the Ponies had no control over their bowels. In their stalls for the night or out on the fields, it hardly mattered. The stable boys would clean up the stalls every day and no one cared if a little excrement was left to feed the thick green grasses that filled the pasture. Though every weekend, Poland would send out several of the boys to clean up whatever they could find. He didn't want the grassy field to become a dung heap.

But that was a completely different matter. The matter at hand was that in order to keep his ponies from ending up sleeping in their own excrement, Poland had them rest and sleep on their hooves, so that they didn't ever get quite so dirty. 

“Come on, Sun,” Poland coaxed, reaching his hand out to catch Sunshine's bridle and gently tugging at it until Sunshine gave in and stepped forward. “That's a good boy,” Poland praised, continuing to pull at the bridle until Sunshine was in the perfect position. Then Poland nodded and began to lash him into place with the straps and hooks, crouching to remove the hobble and clip each hoof to the side of the stall as he'd done with Moonlight.

“There you go boy,” Poland praised, his eyes soft. “Such a good boy you are.” And then Poland turned out the small light that lit the shed, leaving his Ponies to rest the night away in their new homes. He paused outside the shed, listing to the quiet sounds being exchanged, tired whinnies and the occasional rattle of the clips holding the Ponies in place. They were restless, understandably, but in time, they would learn to accept their place. 

When the sounds faded, Poland finally walked away, going inside to get some sleep. 

Tomorrow would be a busy day. Moonlight was clearly just as stubborn as Sunshine, even if he was better at hiding it. There was no way to know whose idea the Morse code had been, but Poland wouldn't be leaving them alone like that again. Not until they had put the past behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Pony Names:   
> Wildheart - Hungary  
> Snowflake - Prussia  
> Songbird - Austria  
> Sweet Lily - Liechtenstein  
> Crackshot - Switzerland  
> Rosebud - France  
> (Scary) Bear - Sweden  
> Bright Eyes - Sealand  
> Sleepyhead - Greece  
> Crazy Bitch - Belarus  
> Sunshine - America  
> Moonlight - Canada


End file.
